NCIS Crazies
by NCISAngel
Summary: Starts out as a hard core McAbby love story, leads to a zombie apocalypse. Am I crazy? Maybe just a little. It seems to be just a normal massive homicide of a bunch of Navy Personnel but what the NCIS team doesn't know is that it is the start of the zombie apocalypse. They've dealt with a lot of murderers before, but can they survive a zombie apocalypse?
1. A Mistake or Was It Fate

*****BEFORE READING: I have totally edited this story. I made it more mature in a way. If you have already read this story, I would advise you to read it over again. Thanks! 3**

**Title:** NCIS Crazies

**TV Show:** NCIS

**Pairing:** McGee & Abby

**Note:** Ok, so this is a story my mind came up with after watching The Crazies (2010). It's pretty out there but I wanted to write something different…. And I love writing horror stories….. I have changed a few things from the original because it was a little too sexual and immature for my taste.

**Genres:** Romance, Horror, Action, Fantasy

***Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. THEY SOLELY BELONG TO THE BRILLIANT MINDS OF THE NCIS WRITERS.

* * *

Tony started beating his computer. Ziva, startled, looked up from her computer. When he wouldn't stop she yelled, "Tony! Stop it before Gibbs-" Gibbs came around the corner and sat in his chair. Gibbs said, "DiNozzo, stop hitting it. I have found that hitting technology makes the problem worse."

After a few minutes of Tony cursing his computer and Ziva watching him (trying to hold back her laughter), Gibbs got a call. After a few minutes of talking he stood up quickly and said, "If you need me I'll be in the Director's office."

Tony and Ziva nodded and went back to what they were doing, Ziva watching Tony try to fix his computer while Tony's head was on the edge of exploding.

Tony decided to give up and just lay beck in his chair. He grumbled, "Damn viruses. Where's McGeek when you need him?"

Ziva answered, absentmindedly, "He is down in the lab with Abby." She immediately regretted what she said when she remembered that McGee told her not to tell Tony. Tony was immediately interested and had sly smile on his face.

Tony said, "So our little Timmy is down with our favorite forensics scientist, Abby Scuito, is he?"

Ziva quickly said, "Now I know what you are thinking Tony but we need to leave them be. He said that they were going over DNA Analysis for the Jane Doe in autopsy."

Tony said slowly, "Ziva, we have had no cases today. There are no bodies in Ducky's lab."

It took her a while but then Ziva rose her finger up, as if a light bulb went off in her head and she said, in realization, "That is why he did not want you knowing!"

Tony put his finger to the tip of his nose and said, "Yes Ziva! Right on the nose!"

Ziva asked, "What is right on the nose?"

Tony rolled his eyes and said, "It's an expression. It means- Oh never mind. Forget it." Tony got up from his desk and said, "Come on! Let's get him back for being a little McDeciever."

Ziva was about to deny but she knew that even if she didn't go with him Tony would still end up going. So she decided to go to make sure Tony didn't do anything too out of line.

Meanwhile in the lab...

McGee sneakily took a glance at Abby. He wanted to talk to her about what had happened between them the previous night but she was very busy at the moment. Her analyzing computer was not acting like itself today. She was running around form her desk computer to her analyzing evidence computer so much he was starting to get a little dizzy.

Abby sighed and sat down in her computer chair in defeat, "I just don't know why my computer is doing this to me. I know there's not a case but, what if later today there is?!" She started pleading to the computer like it was a very bratty stubborn child, "Please work, my wonderful computer. If you start working I'll never scream at you and I'll clean you every day, and I'll-"

"What's going on between us Abby?"

This definitely got her mind off her stubborn computer. She turned to McGee with a surprised, embarrassed facial expression. She actually had no clue how to respond. For once, she was dumbfounded. "Wh-what do you mean?" She got up and walked to her desk to avoid the conversation.

McGee was getting impatient and angry with Abby. He thought, 'Oh here we go again. She wants to act like what happened never happened. Well she's not getting off that easily.' He followed her and practically shouted, "You know damn well what I mean, Abby! I seem to remember last night in this very lab that you kissed me. I didn't kiss you, **you** kissed me. And I just want to know: Do we just pretend like it didn't happen or do we discuss it? And only one of those choices I will accept."

Abby let out breath she had been holding in for a while, "We can discuss it."

"Oh there you go! Always wanting to dodge talks of relationships or commitments! I can't believe y-"

"McGee! I said we can discuss it!" Abby looked at him with disbelief.

McGee shut up and got slightly flustered, " ... Good then."

Abby took a deep breath and started, "McGee, what happened between us last night, it was a mistake. Before you start getting angry, you need to think rationally. We already tried, It didn't work out. I do love you but... it's just really complicated to explain how I feel about you."

McGee could not hide his disappointment from her. He was also, despite her "think rationally" request, very angry.

He shook his head and started to laugh but it was far from happy laughter. "Well, Abby congratulations. You've done it again. You've successfully led me on to think we would actually be something but no. You're commitment issues have bested you once again. If your love for me is so complicated to explain why don't we just stop seeing each other all together?"

Her eyes widened, "You don't mean that McGee, listen to yourself!"

"Damn it! No. Listen to yourself! The reason you can't explain the love you have for me is because you won't let yourself love me. That kiss meant something and you know it."

"No it didn't. It was just a kiss."

McGee was seeing red he was so frustrated, "Are you even listening to yourself?"

Abby looked away and headed back to her analyzing computer but he grabbed her wrist and turned her so that she was forced to look at him. They're faces were inches apart. She gazed into his blazing eyes and then the memory of last night came back to her full force.

**_That night..._**

_"So you solved how the Marine was murdered, how do you feel about this accomplishment ?"_

_Abby giggled at McGee as she was shutting all the lights off in her lab and shutting down all her machines and such._

_"I feel accomplished and tired. I think a well deserved night of sleep is in store for me."_

_Just as she got everything shut off there was a sudden, repetitive beeping noise. _

_McGee jumped and asked, "What the hell is that?"_

_Abby shook her head, "I have no idea."_

_As if on queue, McGee lunged for Abby and pinned her to the opposite wall of the beeping noise. _

_They were so close Abby had to struggle to let whisper out, "McGee, what the hell are you doing?"_

_"I thought it was a bomb."_

_She turned her head to come face to face with him to laugh at him but she ended up frozen as she came mere centimeters from his face. Suddenly she felt real giddy and hyper. McGee also noticed how close they were and his body started reacting to her closeness._

_"Timmy! Is that your gun or are really excited to see me?"_

_He blushed but then got a wave of confidence and leaned in closer to whispered really close to her ear, "What do you think?" He grazed the side of her neck with his teeth as he went back to looking intently at her face._

_She shivered and suddenly grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for a really deep kiss._

_This had never felt so right. She hadn't remembered her heart beating this fast in their past relationship or any of her past relationships for that matter. _

_As their kiss got more passionate, it was like Abby's high left her and she realized what she was doing immediately. She pushed him off of her, ending the kiss. She touched her lips hesitantly because they felt like a burning inferno. He looked at her, wide eyed and unhappy._

_"Abby-__"_

_"Um, I'll see you tomorrow." She scurried into the elevator before McGee could catch her._

_All that she was aware of was the annoying beeping noise still going on behind her._

**_Presently..._**

She snapped out of it. The memory felt like she had been out of it for 30 minutes when in reality it was only a few seconds. Abby could feel the heat of his anger radiating off his body.

Abby brought her hand up to cup his cheek and stroke it. He started to calm down, then, to her surprise he put his hand that was holding her wrist around her waist. She drew in a sharp intake of air as she felt the heat of his hand radiate around her waist.

"You really don't feel anything special between us?"

"I-I may want to reconsider..."

They both were just about to erase the remining little space between their lips when Tony came walking in with Ziva slowly trailing behind him.

They quickly came apart and both faced them, both trying to calm their raging sexual tension. Tony smiled and said, "Well I see you too were having fun. Should we come back in like 20 minutes or so?"

They both looked at eachother considering it but then Tim said, "No Tony. Thanks but that's fine."

"Are you sure? I can even put a biohazard sign on Abby's door and I could-"

Tim rolled his eyes, "Tony, we got it. Let's just forget about this."

"Oh McGee, don't even try. He will never let us live this down." Abby walked over to her comuter to go back to trying to fix it."

McGee went over to Tony and swiftly elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ouch! I know now not to cock-block you."

Ziva rolled her eyes at Tony and headslapped him, "Shut up, Tony."

McGee couldn't help but snicker at Ziva and Tony.

"Well if you guys wouldn't mind, I need to fix my computer. And I need some peace and quiet." Abby started running through some programs that were supposdly going to help. McGee frowned but understood and they all made their way toward the door.

"McGee! I need your help real quick!" As he turned Abby was right there and she grabbed his tie and pulled him into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They came apart from the very intense kiss and were breathing rather hard.

"Always here to help, Abbs."

She giggled and loosened form his grip, "Good to know."

Tony yelled, "Hey, Gibbs is callng us down. Apparently huge homicidial at a Navy Officer's home while a party was going on."

McGee sighed and asked, "What would you say if I asked you to Dinner after this case?"

Abby smiled and nodded and said, "I'd love that."

McGee nodded and walked to go with Tony and Ziva to the crime scene.

* * *

**Would you like me to kill off some of the main characters or just put in random people they meet on the way?**

**Do you want a Tiva relationship in this story?**

**Please comment back or message me what you think…..**


	2. A Disturbing Crime Scene And Dogs?

**Title:** NCIS Crazies

**Rating:** T (16 +)

**Rating reasons:** Gory details, language, suggested themes, and stuff like that

* * *

"Well, this is disgusting."

Blood lined the walls of an apartment room. Body limbs were scattered all around the floor. Five heads also were scattered all over the floor amongst the limbs. It was like a scavenger hunt for organs and body parts for the team. Of the five heads one belonged to a Lieutenant Colonel Fran.

Gibbs answered Tony's comment by saying, "Well think of it as a punishment for my agents abandoning the bullpen without my knowing."

Ziva argued, "It was not our fault." She made a point to look straight at DiNozzo before she took a few other pictures of a disembodied arm laying half way off a coffee table.

"Hey McRomance should have just been honest about what he really wanted to go down and see Abby for." Tony defended himself as he bagged a bloody knife found on the floor.

Ziva looked at Tony increduously, "I can not believe what I am hearing right now! You know that you would have still gone down there even if you knew that was the reason."

Gibbs, interupting their conversation, "Not like I really care but so you two'll shut up, what did McGee want to go down to Abby's lab for?"

Tony smirked, "He wanted some overtime with Abbs." He wiggled his eyebrows. Gibbs knew what he was suggesting.

McGee, overhearing this, rolled his eyes and continued to interview the manager. Gibbs looked over at Tim and even though he was not ecstatic about McGee and Abby having a relationship (Rule 12) he was proud for the two. Gibbs questioned, "And what does that have to do with you, Tony?" Gibbs took a few more pictures of a head on the ground, laying side ways.

Mcgee was straining to listen to the manager and the team at the same time.

Tony replied, "Well, see, McGee told Ziva that he had to help Abby with identifying a "Jane Doe" down in her lab but there was no case so..."

Gibbs after getting some blood samples turned to Tony and asked, "So, what?"

Tony said, nervously, "Well I just thought since McGee was going down there for no reason I should go down there and tell him to come up to the bullpen in case you needed-"

Ziva took one final picture of a demolished torso and interrupted him, "Come on Tony! You know that's not true. All you wanted to do was interupt them so you could get a laugh out of it like the immature little boy you are."

Tony stuck his tonghue out at Ziva and continued, "That may have had a little tiny part to do with it."

Gibbs continued, "Uh huh. My loyal Saint Bernard was just trying to keep the team together in the bullpen even though you were all in the lab."

Tony was about to say something else when he heard something fall. He turned around and they all were shocked to see the manager on top of McGee screaming and yelling at him. Not really a danger but shocking. Tony laughed at first and said, "Probie, the ladies just can't get their hands off you." And then the bite attempts started.

Tony, Gibbs, and Ziva all rushed to McGee's aid trying to pull the crazed manager off of him. Thwy had finally got her off but that didn't completely stop her. Gibbs pulled his gun out when the woman went after Ziva. The woman jumped but never touched a hair on Ziva. He had shot right through the head.

McGee backed up against the wall looking horrified at the dead manager. Tony asked, "What the hell did you do to her to make her that pissed off, McGee?"

Tim shook his head and swallowed hard. Gibbs looked over at him and asked again, "What happened?"

McGee was tongue tied. He didn't know how to explain it. One minute he was writing down the manager's description of the night before and then the next the manager had flung herself on him and started biting at him. He could still fill the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He felt that even if Ziva touched him right now he would be able to take her down.

McGee shook his head and said, "I didn't do anything. She just jumped me like I was about to attack her or something."

Ziva noticed that the woman was foaming at the mouth and said, "Maybe she has rabies."

Tony scoffed and said, "Humans don't show signs of rabies Ziva. I think this woman just suffers from crazy town syndrome."

McGee asked, "Why was she biting at me? Couldn't she had just started punching me?"

Tony considered this for a moment and then said, "Even though that is weird, McGee, I have found that all girls have their own fighting strategies. Some will claw, some will punch, some will shoot, and in your case some will bite."

McGee looked over at Gibbs and said, "Boss, she didn't actually really threaten my life. She didn't have a knife or gun on her. Why did you kill her?" It was more curiosity than anger. McGee was thankful that his boss had stopped the woman from hurting them seriously but he didn't know why Gibbs had chosen to kill her.

Gibbs just stared at Tim and said, "I just had a gut feeling that she was an imediate danger to my team."

And with that Gibbs walked towards the dead manager's body. Mcgee looked at Tony. Tony shrugged.

When Ducky saw the bloodbath and the dead manager's body, he couldn't help but say, "Oh my."

Tony nodded and said, "Don't get bloodbaths very often do we Duck?"

Ducky agreed, "Yes, Anthony. We surly don't."

After a few more minutes of talking with Ducky and telling him what occurred, Ducky thought it would be best to just bring the manager in for testing to see if he could get any information about the reason she would've attacked McGee.

"Boss, I think I got something." McGee took some tweezers and picked a stray hair from the manager's jacket. Gibbs looked at it as McGee said, "It's too short to be the manager's. It could be a dog's."

Gibbs nodded and said, "Good job, McGee. Tony?"

Tony got up from squatting down by one of the arms and walked over to Gibbs and McGee, "Yes boss?"

"Find out the managers apartment number and see if she has any dogs."

Tony looked uncertain and said, "Um boss?"

A little annoyed, "What, Tony?"

"Nothing really, I was just gonna ask if Ziva could come with me."

Gibbs slightly smiled and said, "You scared, DiNozzo?"

Tony scoffed and said, "Well no! I just need help if the manager has like a big… A lot of…"

Gibbs looked at him and Tony sighed. "Fine, yes. I need her to make sure if there's a rabid dog that she has my back."

Mcgee stated, "I thought you said that she's just a crazy nut job."

"Well that was before McGee found a dog hair on the manager's jacket."

Gibbs shook his head and said, "Yes, you can take Ziva with you."

Tony smile widened and he walked over to where Ziva was talking with Palmer.

As they made their way to the manager's office Ziva asked, "Why did you want me to come along, Tony?"

Tony gave her a side-way glance as they made their way to the manager's office. He said, "Just to make sure I don't miss anything."

Not believing him she said, "Okay, sure" in a very sarcastic tone. He looked at her when they reached the manger's office, smiled and shook his head. When he pulled out the key that they got out of the manager's jean pocket he accidentally dropped it because he was trembling a little. Ziva giggled and said, "You are afraid Tony, yes?"

Tony said, "Fine, yes I am afraid of rabid dogs. After seeing werewolf films, Kujo, I Am Legend, Resident Evil, Yes, I am afraid of dogs that could possibly kill me!"

Ziva squatted down and picked up the keys and gave Tony a smile. "Do not worry, Tony. Nothing is going to hurt you. They are called movies for a reason." When she stuck the key in and turned something big and powerful rammed against the door. Tony practically jumped off the ground and yelped. Ziva wasn't far from screaming herself. The force that hit the door was so hard that the wooden door was dented a little. Ziva slowly locked the door back but then heard shattering glass.

They both looked over and saw that two huge furless dogs had broken through the glass window of the went toward the window to take a look. the window was to high up with no furniture under it so the dogs couldn't get through that window. If Ziva had to guess she would say one was a Siberian Husky and the other was a Mastiff but she couldn't tell because all she saw were their body structure since they had no fur. She could also see that their canines were overgrown and they had red eyes. But as soon as she looked into those big red eyes the dogs immediately ran to the door. The room was separated by another door but that soon enough wouldn't make any difference the way they were ramming into it. Each were charging, making the door weaker and weaker.

Before Tony could make one movie reference Ziva grabbed his hand and ran back towards the team.

When they got there Gibbs knew there was something wrong immediately when Ziva yelled, "Get in the van!"

Gibbs didn't ask questions or tell them no, thankfully he was just about to get them to tell them they had all the evidence they needed. He grabbed McGee's arm and raced out with Ziva and Tony right behind them.

When they were about 4 yards from the van where Ducky and Mr. Palmer were just getting back into the medical van they heard the vicious growling, howling, and barking coming form within the house. Ziva turned around after all the team ran and jumped in the van.

Gibbs yelled, "Ziva! Get in the van right now!"

Ziva didn't listen but instead pulled her gun out and aimed for the opening in the door. The dogs came out of the house but before she could take her shot the dogs suddenly stopped as they got outside of the apartment. They immediately started whimpering like something invisible was hurting them. Both of the dogs cringed as they made there way back to the apartments opening. The dogs stopped at the entrance like they were stopped by an invisible fence. They continued growling and barking at the team. The only difference was they were slightly steaming.

Ziva whispered in disbelief, "The sunlight."

Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Ducky, and Palmer were all as confused and terrified as Ziva was. Ziva slowly turned her back to the dogs and heard Gibbs ask, "Does anyone have any idea of what the hell is going on?"


	3. No Explanations

**Title:** NCIS Crazies

**Rating:** T (16 +)

**Rating reasons:** Gory details, language, suggested themes, and stuff like that

* * *

When Ziva got in the van and Gibbs started to drive, it was quiet. No one knew what to say. What they had just witnessed was too unbelievable. But they were all certainly thinking the exact same thing: What the ever-loving hell was going on?

Ziva was the first to talk. "What do we know so far? A psycho path manager tries to kill McGee then goes after me and then her dogs try to eat us. Tony, I am starting to think we are trapped in one of your favorite horror films."

Tony's brain started clicking and he shouted, "A virus!"

Gibbs said, "DiNozzo. If I have to make Ziva slap you upside the head, I will."

Tony shook his head and said, "No boss. Hear me out. You remember that news cast yesterday? About them finding a crashed airplane in a main water source in Washington?"

Gibbs thought about this for a second, "Yes, but I still think there's some other explanation than zombies, Tony."

Ziva looked at Gibbs and said, "Have you ever seen a dog go out into open sunlight and back away whimpering like that?"

Gibbs barely missed a pedestrian walking across the street he was driving so fast. "Maybe they have sensitive skin. My old dog used to do that."

Ziva shook her head, "Then have you ever seen a dog actually steam from their own body? I am telling you Gibbs, something is not right about this."

Tim was just sitting in the back, staring blankly at the three of them. After being almost eaten by a manager and her dogs he would believe anything right now. If he thought there was some other possibility he would speak up. He would take any other suggestion to disprove a virus none-the-less a zombie virus. But there seemed to be no other explanation. "I could believe just about anything right now."

Gibbs sighed, "How about we just get the DNA from the manager and that dog hair. We'll see what Ducky has to say about it."

**_Abby's Lab….._**

Abby was sitting patiently in her lab waiting and watching the time tick on the clock. "Hmm. Gibbs's Gibzometer must be not working to day."

When she heard the ding of the elevator she was happy to see Tim enter her lab. She jumped from her computer and stopped a few feet from him. Something was not right. She noticed that he didn't look normal. He looked pale and his eyes were drifting like he was in a dreamlike state. She was immediately worried.

"McGee, what's wrong?"

Tim, awoken from his trance, looked deep into Abby's eyes and shook his head slowly.

Abby immediately got serious and scared, "Who?"

Tim shook his head more vigorously and said, "No Abby. No one's dead, we're all fine."

Abby sighed in relief. "Then what's wrong. Tell me."

Tim looked away and sat down at her front desk. He beckoned her to sit down beside him and she did.

He told her everything that happened and Abby couldn't control her mouth from dropping. She just stared at Tim when he finished. The first thing that came out of her mouth was, "Are you ok?"

Tim smiled. Out of all the questions she could have asked, her attention was all on him. He nodded his head and said, "I'm just a little confused and scared. It's not every day a woman attempts to bite me."

Abby smiled and said, "Well, bite you in the hurtful way…" She looked up slyly and they both laughed.

Tim stared at her. They were finally started to have a relationship and a zombie virus was spreading through Washington. He let out a deep sigh and Abby looked at him questioningly, "What's wrong?" Tim gave a fake smile and answered, "Nothing." Abby was not convinced that he was telling the truth but shrugged it off. Abby went over to her evidence table and asked, "So what does Gibbs want us to do?"

Tim followed her, "I don't know. All he said was that he was going to report this to Director Vance and that we needed to stay here where it's safe for the time-being."

Abby started for the door but Tim grabbed her hand. She looked at him and said, "Don't worry, McGee. I'm just going to Ducky to see if he needs help." Tim didn't let go he said, "He's got Palmer. Gibbs wants you to stay put here."

Abby smiled widely and came closer to McGee. "Are you sure Gibbs ordered that or is that what you want?" Abby was so close he could smell the gunpowder and cinnamon smell that was Abby's lab scent.

McGee stuttered, "Well, I-I No. He really wants you to stay here. With me."

Abby nodded while coming even closer, "Sure he does."

They were once again fully in the moment, heat of lust running full force between them. About to lose each other again to their itching wants….

Tony came in with a box of evidence.

Tony smirked, "Am I going to have to sort this evidence by myself?"

Abby whimpered and pouted. Tim looked over at Tony and replied, "Do you have hidden cameras in here or are you just really annoying with your timing?"

"I wouldn't tell you if I did. And you should be glad that I interrupt you guys so much. What if Gibbs came in and caught you guys makin'out while on the job?" They both sighed, annoyed that his point was valid.

They all started helping with sorting and getting through the evidence. Nothing weird showed up until Abby got to the manager's blood sample.

"Huh." Abby said as she looked at the manager's blood sample. "Well this is weird." Hearing her comment, Tim turned away from the rest of the evidence box and looked over at what Abby was examining.

"What is it Abbs?" She pointed at the analysis page of the blood sample.

"This whole blood sample is just not natural. It's all wrong. I don't know how to explain this. It's not normal. What the hell." Tim slightly smiled at her confused rambling and looked at the page to see for himself. He had to take a double take he couldn't believe it. He asked, "Is that the manager's blood?"

Abby nodded, "The results look rather odd don't they, McGee."

Tim looked at her with a very confused expression, "Odd? More like unnatural."

Abby nodded in agreement. "I'll say."

Tim looked at it again and again and then finally said, "What the hell is this, Abby?"

Abby threw her hands up in the air, exasperated, and said, "How should I know? I was hoping you'd tell me. And I knew DiNozzo wouldn't be any help because well, he's DiNozzo."

Tony was sorting the rest of the evidence and yelled back to them, "Hey, you know I can hear you, right?"

Abby and Tim both looked at each other and laughed. Abby replied, "I kind of wanted you too."

Tony rolled his eyes and continued working.

After a few minutes of tests and analysis on the unnatural blood and dog hairs, Abby frowned in frustration and sighed. Tim noticed her frustration and put his hand over hers while she was scanning on her computer the different DNA information. Abby smiled as he rubbed his thumb over her hand, attempting to comfort and relax her. "I just hate when I don't know what something is. I have ran every possible test and looked up almost everything. This just does not occur normally or naturally."

Tim was about to suggest something when Tony came from the evidence table and yelled dramatically, "I told you!" They both turned around making Tim's hand leave Abby's. Abby wanted his hand back to hers but she thought now was not the time to act needy.

Tim rolled his eyes and said, "Tony. There is no such thing as zombies."

"But McGee, you had no complaint in the van when we were done watching those furless dogs almost catch on fire from just being in the sunlight. And when that woman acted like she wanted to EAT you!"

"Yes Tony because I was scared and didn't know what to believe. Now I think there is a scientific reason for-"

Tony sighed in annoyance and yelled, "Okay McScully, whatever you say."

Tim, confused, asked, "McScully?"

This time both Abby and Tony turned to give him a disbelieving look. Abby asked before Tony because Tony was too shocked to ask a question. "McGee. You've never watched the X-Files before?"

Tim shook his head and Tony said, "Oh McGee. How?"

Tim shook his head again, this time in an annoyed kind of way, "Whoa! Can we stop talking about this? We have a bunch of other stuff we need to be worried about."

Abby nodded while suppressing laughter. Tony, still shaking his head in disbelief, walked back to the rest of the evidence. "Out of all the nerds and geeks in the world, you haven't seen the X-Files. Could've fooled me."

About an hour later Gibbs came down but he didn't ask 'What'cha got Abbs' or hand her a 'Caf Pow!'. But what he did say was, "All of you, including Abby, to the bullpen." Abby was about to ask 'what for' but Abby thought better of it.

Terribly confused, they all made their way up to the bullpen.


	4. It Begins

**Title: NCIS Crazies Chapter 4: It Begins**

**Rating: T Suggested Age: (16 +)**

**Rating reasons: Gory details, language, suggested themes, and stuff like that…**

* * *

When they got up to the bullpen they saw Ziva, Ducky, and Jimmy all up there too. Tony asked, "Is this a campfire, because you know boss that that's my thing and I wouldn't mind you taking it it's just that-"

Gibbs snapped, "Quiet DiNozzo." Tony shut up and got serious and so did the rest of the group.

Gibbs was about to start when a loud deep throat scream echoed from the upstairs. Everyone's head including the other office workers snapped up to look at the direction of the scream. Tim had immediately put Abby behind his back and Tony also got in front of Ziva. Tony could mutely hear Ziva say, "I think I should be in front of you than you in front of me." Tony rolled his eyes and looked over at Gibbs for instructions. Instead Gibbs took off toward the stairs. Tony raced after him.

Tim turned and looked at Abby, "I'm not leaving you. If something ever happened to you down here I would never forgive myself."

Abby took his face in between both of her palms and said, "Tim, they need you. Don't worry. There are hundreds of people here who can protect me. Right now Tony and Gibbs might need your help."

Tim hesitated but knew she was right. He suddenly kissed her lips like it might be their last. The amount of passion in the kiss practically knocked Abby off her feet. She almost told him to forget what she said but then he started to climb the stairs. Before he got half way up the stairs he stopped and turned to face Jimmy. "Jimmy, you don't let anything happen to Abby or Ziva when we're gone or so help me, you're going to be a body on an autopsy table." Jimmy, intimidated as always, nodded his head furiously and stood close to the girls.

Abby and Ziva rolled their eyes. Ziva turned to Abby and asked, "Why does everyone think we are going to need rescuing?"

Tim climbed the stairs and then heard Gibbs barking out orders and gun shots. He ran faster until he came to the director's door.

Before Tim had the chance to bust in the door Gibbs opened the door and moved out of the room while holding the Director up, who was injured and bleeding from what looked to be a bite mark on his shoulder. Next, Tony came out who had blood streaking down his forehead from a cut. Tim was about to check if he was okay but Tony waved him off and said, "Just... let's go downstairs." Tim nodded, uncertainly, and followed Tony, Gibbs, and Vance downstairs.

When they all made it downstairs, Tim took his proper spot which was beside Abby and took her hand in his.

Gibbs started to examine Director Vance's wound. Tony took out band aids, hydrogen peroxide, and cotton balls from his desk. Tim couldn't help notice that Tony looked nervous. By now everyone had gathered around to watch. Abby was the first one to speak.

"Gibbs, what happened and what animal was up there?"

Gibbs shook his head and said, "It was the Director's assistant."

Abby's eyes widened and said, "But Gibbs, that bite wound looks like it was tearing into his flesh, way more sharp than any human's teeth could possibly do."

Gibbs got slightly aggravated and said, "Well Abby I saw the assistant doing exactly that."

Abby backed down and Tim asked Vance, "What happened?"

Vance cleared his throat and said, "Well I was sitting at my desk going over some files when my assistant comes into the room saying that she didn't feel good and asked if she could go home early. I really needed her to stay so I asked if she could tough it out for one more hour or so and she jumped me. It's like me saying that triggered something to go off."

Tony eyes grew even darker with horror and nervousness but he still stayed quiet. This time Ziva, Tim, and Abby noticed Tony. Tim asked, "What's the matter Tony?"

Tony shook his head and said, "I have a theory but you guys already know it." Tim was about to deny but Tony said, "Think about it! There has already been a previous incident that was the exact same thing. McGee, what was the last thing you said to the manager?"

Tim said lazily, "I don't know Tony. I think it was that I asked her if she could just try to remember something that she couldn't recall." Tony nodded, "And thatcould have frustrated her into a rage, could it not?!"

Jimmy cut in and said, "Whoa now. Are you guys actually considering this is something out of a horror movie like 28 Days Later or something?"

Tony nodded and said, "I know it's crazy but do any of you have another possible solution?"

Everyone was silent with thought. Tony nodded and said, "See. It's like you said Abby. This isn't natural." No one spoke either because they thought Tony was going crazy or they were considering the possibility.

After a few minutes of silence Tony looked at the Director and then at his wound. "We need to keep the Director away from the other people."

Everyone looked confused but not as confused as the Director. "Why do I need to be separated from these people?"

Tony nodded toward the bite mark and said, "If you are infected with some kind of virus we need to keep it contained and not so it could infect anyone. Just in case though."

Vance shook his head and said, "This is all psychotic. I am not infected with no zombie virus. I am fine and feel fine. My assistant said she was feeling sick."

"Yes, but that might have been normal and she might have had a normal sickness and the virus."

"Look, DiNozzo, I don't know why you insist on making me believe that I am infected with a virus that could be dangerous to my colleagues. I am fine."

Tony could already tell that Vance was starting to sweat more and more even though the air conditioning was on. Gibbs stepped in and said, "Vance, just sit and calm down."

Then that's when it happened. The Director suddenly lashed into a violent fit at Gibbs. Abby screamed and Tim put her behind his back, again, and withdrew his gun.

Gibbs knew this was not normal fighting behavior because the Director was attempting to bite and was scratching at Gibbs on the floor. Gibbs got the upper hand by kicking the Director off him. Tim was ready but he just couldn't bring himself to shoot Vance while he was stunned. Tony yelled, "Do it, McGee!"

When Tim didn't pull the trigger, Tony took Ziva's gun out of her hand. Before she could stop him Tony shot the gun. It missed Vance's head and the bullet went right into Vance's neck. Vance was still convulsing but stopped after a few minutes. Tony knew he would be up again because it hadn't hit him in the head.

When Tony's adrenaline subsided a little suddenly Vance hopped up again really fast and went for Tony. Tony was ready for him and shot Director Vance right in the head. Blood shot all around them and some got on Tony's face.

Abby noticed that Tim was shaking. Abby hesitantly put her hand on his arm and lowered the gun. Tim looked really shaken up and he whispered, "I couldn't do it."

Abby shook her head and said, "I know." And she put her arms around his neck and gave him a big hug which he accepted.

Gibbs was still stunned just like everyone else. Tony shook his head like he was trying to wake himself out of a bad dream. Ziva took back her gun slowly from Tony and looked at him hard.

Gibbs asked, not comically, "I thought you would have known that you have to shoot him through the head, DiNozzo."

DiNozzo replied, "Sorry boss. I missed the first time. Must have been the adrenaline." Tony found a some Kleenex and began wiping the Director's bloodoff his face.

After everyone was calmed down and as back to normal as they could get, Gibbs hopped up on top of Tony's desk and stood up so he could see everyone. He then started instructing just like when Tony opened that envelope that gave out the Plague.

"I need everyone to stay calm no matter what happens okay. Has anyone seen or encountered anything like what has just happened right now?"

Everyone started whispering around. One guy with greasy black hair named Richard said, "My neighbor's dog was acting viscous this morning and it was normally very gentle."

Next a girl with blonde curly hair whose name was Sandra spoke up, "And this old guy I had never met before started yelling at me for no reason."

Gibbs heard a couple of others shout out and nodded. He looked down at his team. The events that had happened today came slamming into his brain and he then got very protective and scared for his family. After not speaking for a while he finally spoke up and said, "I need a full evacuation of this building and fast. And please, all of you be safe and get out of this state." Everyone started moving but Gibbs stopped his team and said, "I want you guys to stick with me." No one argued and they all sat.

Ziva offered her seat to Ducky which he thankfully took it. Tim rolled his chair over to where Tony's desk was and sat down. Abby stood behind Tim and put both arms around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder. Tony sat in his chair and put his face in his hands. Ziva sat on top of her desk and Jimmy took a seat with the team. Gibbs had gotten off the top of Tony's desk to direct people out. When everyone was out and probably going home to pack, Gibbs came over to his huddled together melancholy team and sighed deeply and sadly.

Even though he and Vance had had some rough times he still wouldn't have wished it had ended this way. Tim was the first one to speak. He asked, "Boss, why did you want us to stay?"

Gibbs looked up at him and Abby, "I don't want any of you making any stupid mistakes and getting yourselves killed, McGee."

Tim and the team nodded and the silence once again came back. Abby then spoke up and asked, "Why'd you need us up here in the first place?"

Gibbs had to think because he had nearly forgotten then he said, "Because I wanted to hear all your theories since this was an unnatural case." The entire group grimly scoffed.

Tony took his hands from his face and asked, "So boss, what's our plan?"

Gibbs stared back at Tony for a while and shook his head. "No, DiNozzo, you lead this one."

Tony was about to argue but considering the situation shut himself up. He nodded and said, "Well if there is an outbreak, then we need to get out of the area. I know that's a no-brainer but it's also probably not going to be the easiest task. We need to go to our homes get as much things as you can carry or bring and then we put it in the NCIS van. We need to all stick together no matter what. SO that means we have to go into each other's houses with one another."

There were a few minute pauses for the team to soak this up then Gibb's nodded and said, "You heard the man. Ziva, you go gas the van. Ducky and Jimmy, you go get the medical van. We won't all fit in the van so we're gonna have to take two cars. McGee, Tony, Abby, and Ziva, you guys take the van and I'll drive my car."

"So, what houses are we hitting in what order?" Tony asked.

"Let's go to mine. It's closest." Tim inferred. All of the group agreed and then decided that the order would go Tim, Abby, Tony, Gibbs, Ziva, Jimmy, Ducky.


	5. Really Bad Luck

**Title:** NCIS Crazies Chapter 5 Really Bad Luck

**Note:** Ok, so this is a story my mind came up with after watching The Crazies (2010). It's pretty out there but I wanted to write something different…. And I love writing horror stories…..

**Rating:** T (16 +)

**Rating reasons:** Gory details, language, suggested (romantic) themes, and stuff like that

* * *

Ziva looked out the window and so did the others. They couldn't believe how much damage had been done to their city in such little time. Buildings were on fire, fire hydrants looked like they had been ripped form the ground and now were flooding the roads, and they would come across lifeless bodies on the street from time to time.

Tony was driving and kept looking back to make sure Jimmy and Ducky were still behind them. Gibbs was in front leading (it took forever but they had finally taught Gibbs how to work his GPS and he only threatened to shoot it once which was a record).

After 30 minutes of silence on a straight narrow back road they suddenly heard a loud truck horn and suddenly Gibbs stopped his car. Tony had to slam on his breaks to keep from ramming into Gibbs. Tony was irritated and wanted to know why they had stopped but then he saw it. A big huge semi- truck was heading straight in their path from the opposite direction. The road was too narrow to reverse and they most definitely couldn't collide with the semi-truck.

Tony yelled, "Get out!" And all of them got out. Gibbs followed right behind mere seconds after the semi-truck collided with Gibb's car. Then all the cars followed as the semi-truck plowed right through them.

Gibbs yelled and pounded the ground as he saw the medical van getting crushed. Then a giant explosion erupted and they all hit the ground where Gibbs was.

Abby and Ziva started tearing up as they saw no one exit from the rubble. All they saw was the flames and the rubble of the cars left behind. Gibbs ran into the crash site. Tony tried holding him back but knew it was no good. The rest for the team followed him.

They found the medical van in ruins. They saw a body inside and it was lifeless. Abby turned to McGee and buried her face into his shoulder, sobbing. They all knew who it was. Ducky rarely was the driver.

Tim held Abby against his chest as her tears soaked his jacket. He pressed his lips against her forehead and tried his best to calm her down even though he wanted to freak out as badly as she was.

Gibbs was distraught over Ducky's death. He had known him for so long. He slammed his fist down on the hood of the car and yelled, "Damn it!"

Tony looked at his boss slowly crumble. It wasn't in Gibbs's physical appearance but he could tell by the way his facial expression looked that he was slowly going under. Tony could feel the tears coming but he refused to let them go.

Ziva could feel herself shaking. She had gone through loosing people. A lot of people. But this was different. She didn't know why but she knew that this was a different loss. It made her feel different inside and her reactions were different too she just didn't know why. She looked around at her other team mates. When her eyes rested on Tony she could feel herself break down.

Tony suddenly pulled Ziva into his arms and let her emotions over take her body. He smoothed down her hair as she started to sob.

The team was in no shape to continue on but they knew they'd have too. Darkness was approaching fast and they didn't want to be outside, especially not on a deserted road, while those "things" were out in the dark.

Gibbs was sitting with his face against his knuckles. Tony was still holding Ziva but her sobs had started to subside. Tim and Abby were practically in the same state as Tony and Ziva.

When Gibbs got off from the ground everyone came apart from each other and stared at him. A few minutes passed and still no one spoke. They were just all staring back and forth at each other.

Tony was the first to speak. "Boss, we need to find shelter. Tim's place is still 15 minutes away by car. We don't have time. We just need to find someplace else."

Gibbs asked, "Where the hell do you suggest we go DiNozzo? All those things are probably crawling through the cities. We don't have enough weapons for all of us now that the van is completely destroyed. How do you expect us to get out of this alive?"

Tony had never heard his boss sound so helpless. Gibbs was always the one to yell at Tony for being pessimistic. Not Gibbs yelling against Tony's optimism.

Abby entered the conversation. "Gibbs. How could you say that? We still have a chance."

Gibbs sighed and answered, "No, Abby. We don't. We have no cars, no weapons, and no shelter. Now, I know you can find a bright side to everything but I'd like to hear you say something bright and fluffy about that."

Abby stood back a step, hurt by Gibbs's words. Tony shook his head as Tim broke his hug with Abby and walked toward Gibbs, "Boss, we have never given up in our whole career working together. Why is this any different?"

Gibbs started advancing on McGee, "Because, McGee, have you been listening? We have no shelter, not enough weapons or ammo, and no transportation." Gibbs was right in Tim's face when he finished.

"So we just wait here until they pick us off one by one? Or maybe we'll starve to death? I'm sorry boss, but if there is a slight chance I can get myself and the rest of the team out of here. I'm gonna do it."

That sentence seemed to do the trick. Gibbs backed down and took a deep breath. He nodded. "You're right McGee."

"Nice job, Probie!" Tony praised.

Gibbs suddenly asked, "Where's Jimmy?"

The whole team stopped and looked at each other. Tony said, "We have to go looking for him."

Abby shook her head slowly, "I don't think I could deal with another death."

Tony replied, "Abby and Ziva, you won't have to go looking. Gibbs and I will. Probie, you stay behind with Abbs and Ziva so if any one of those crazy bastards come by, well, you'll know what to do. Remember, aim for the head and shoot. Don't hesitate.

They all nodded. Tony nodded back and him and Gibbs both went to search the surroundings of the leftover ruble.


	6. Captured

**Title:** NCIS Crazies Chapter 6 Captured

**Genres IN Chapter:** Horror, Drama, Romance

* * *

Tim was tired. Abby was tired. Ziva was tired.

Somehow they all ended up lying up against a huge boulder. Abby looked over at Tim and slowly ran her fingers through his hair. He smiled and looked back at her.

"I have some luck, don't I? You finally realize that you still have feelings for me and the world ends." McGee shook his head. Abby looked at him sideways and then laid her hand on his.

Abby slyly looked at him, "Then doesn't that mean we should, I don't know, seize the moment?" Her hand moved to his leg.

"Trust me. When the team is preoccupied with something that leaves us alone for an hour or so I will not even hesitate."

Abby came closer and looked deep in his eyes, "If only I had gotten over my issues sooner. I always knew there was something special between us but… I just was so scared to let myself-"

Tim shushed her, "It's okay Abby. That just gives us one more reason to survive this… together." Abby nodded.

Tim made sure not to fall asleep. He looked to the end of the boulder where Ziva was. She looked to be asleep but McGee was pretty sure that her Ziva-senses were still going full kick-ass mode.

Abby had curled up to him while she was sleeping. He didn't know if she knew she was this close to him.

Abby scared him when she mumbled sleepily, "Can you promise me one thing?"

He nodded, "Maybe."

Abby smiled and asked, "Will you promise me that if we get out of this nightmare that you will get me the first 'Caf Pow!' you lay your eyes on?"

McGee smiled down at her, "I think you would kill me if I didn't."

She laughed. "Damn, straight."

He lifted her head up and their lips met.

"Is there any scenario where you guys won't try and do the naked horizontal tango?"

Gibbs, despite the father feeling in his gut, smiled at the two. If he had to pick any man for Abby to have, Tim would be high, if not, the first one on that list.

They both came apart and looked at Tony with disgusted looks.

No one saw Jimmy bringing up the rear so everyone accepted the inevitable.

Abby frowned and asked timidly, "Did you find Jimmy?"

Tony looked at her confused and then looked behind him and then turned in a full circle. "Well, he was right behind us a second ago."

Then a big huge scream came behind them. And everyone knew that the unique toned scream was Jimmy's.

Ziva suddenly got up, ready for action and to kick some crazy zombie thing's ass. Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva were all about to go back into where the car rubble was but then they were startled when Jimmy came plowing through the pathway like a mad cow.

He finally stopped when he saw the team and turned to Tony and pointed straight at him. "You!"

Tony was startled at the fierce aggression in Jimmy's voice. "What did I do?"

"What do you mean 'What did I do'. You ran off and left me behind!"

"We thought something was following us! You should have kept up. And forget that. We were apparently right. Why the hell were you screaming like a little girl just a minute ago?"

Then they saw three of them approaching them. They could tell they didn't look like normal people or survivors. Then again, the blood soaked clothes probably gave their disguise away.

The zombies were moving at a medium/fast pace so when Jimmy sprinted off without them the team could understand why. Gibbs yelled, "Come on. We have to make a run for it." What they were making a run for was not apparent but right now it was clear that they had to run.

Ziva started running with them but then asked, "Why do I not just shoot them all?"

Tony rolled his eyes and looked back, "We have to save ammo, plus the noise may distract more."

Ziva understood this but she still had a very strong urge to turn her back and kill them but she listened to Tony. The last thing they needed was more of those things.

All of them were tired as hell after running/walking for 7 minutes and not finding any shelter what-so-ever. They needed to stop and, if they had to, hide in bushes. Gibbs looked behind them and saw that they had created a lot of distance between the zombies but they still were in danger because the zombies seemed to be tracking them. Gibbs didn't know how they were going to hide in bushes if the zombies could track them down.

Tony was bringing up the rear to make sure those or any other zombies were following them. He was too busy looking out for the group to realize a person come out of the bushes. He suddenly got embraced with a pair of arms and he suddenly recognized the slight scent of chloroform then blackness.

Tony finally awoke with a startle. He was in what looked to be a basement. He panicked when he didn't see any of the others.

He wasn't surprised to find himself tied (with what seemed to be TV cables) to one of the large metal beams in the basement room.

'What the hell am I going to do?'

Then he realized he always kept a knife around his belt. He knew that they had searched his pockets because he didn't feel his gun or his other knife in his back pockets. Now he had to figure out how to get it from his belt.

He gave up after trying different maneuvers of his body and gasping countless very vulgar things as he tried to get his hands to his belt. He sat there, helpless, for a good ten minutes until the door opened. He was baffled to see a young teenage girl enter the room. She looked to be 18 or 19. She had a petite frame with blonde golden hair. She also looked dirty like she hadn't had a good bath for a while.

"Who the hell-"

The girl shushed him and spoke with an American English/British accent, "Don't start freakin' out please. Your grey haired friend nearly knocked Charles out. And the dark brown haired gil' nearly killed me and would've if one of the leaders hadn't stopp'd er'." Before Tony could speak she continued on venting her feelings to him. "Oh and let's not forget the black haired gil', she apparently had mace hidden in 'er bra and sprayed my sister in the face AFTER we let 'er free."

Tony yelled over her, "Where the hell are we, who the hell are you, and why the hell did you kidnap us?"

She was taken aback by the sudden outburst from Tony but gathered her thoughts quickly. "Er, we saw you guys were runnin' from the crazies. Thought we'd do you a fava'. Is this how you and ya' friends repay people who 'elp ya'?"

"Why am I tied up then?"

"Simply for the reason ya' friends demonstrated when we let 'em go. It was only for safety."

Tony looked at the girl and said, "Well can you please untie me. I swear I won't hurt you."

The girl looked uncertain but knelt down and started cutting the TV cables with, what looked like to be, a butcher knife. When he was completely let go he stuck his hand forward and greeted her, "Tony DiNozzo."

The girl jumped a little but regained her composure and replied with a smile and said, "Claire Felicity. I know. And yes I am naturally happy." She smiled.

Tony chuckled a little. "How did you manage to catch us all? I heard you mention four people including yourself but there are six of us and we were scattered."

Claire looked bored with the question but answered, "We 'ave more than three people. We used to 'ave twenty four people. During the first of the chaos, it started out with me, ma family, and Charles. Then Charles brought his family. And we just met others on the way. But some were, erm, picked off ya' see. There is really nothing ya' can do once someone is snatched up by one of 'em. So we're down to around ten.

"We were out and we 'eard someone scream and then we saw all six of ya' running like bats outta 'ell."

Tony head was still spinning even after she explained. "Can I see my friends?"

Claire nodded, "Yes but we 'ad to put the brown haired girl down for a little nap after she tried to kill me." After seeing the defensive and scared look on Tony's face she righted herself by saying, "We didn't bloody punch 'er or anything like that! We just covered 'er face with more chemicals and she went out like a light bulb."

Tony relaxed a little and followed Claire up a flight of stairs and too what seemed like a kitchen. While making their way up the stairs he asked, "So me and my friends got lucky, huh?"

Claire gave him a sideway glance and said, "With the things I've seen during this 24 hour 'ell, yes, you and ya' friends are VERY lucky."'

* * *

**Okay. long time no damn see! I should post the next chapter real soon. I have really changed this story... A LOT. Sorry, I was just reading it and went on an editing frenzy. When I first wrote this it was way back in the day and now that I know the characters more I decided to revboot the whole story. A lot has changed and a lot is the same. Hope you enjoy none-the-less :) 3 Chels**


	7. It Actually Is A Friendly Welcoming

Title: NCIS Crazies

Chapter 7: It Actually Is A Friendly Welcoming

WARNING: CONTAINS SEXUAL THEMED STUFF

* * *

"So when can I get untied?"

Abby was tied to a chair, sitting back to back with McGee. Ziva was passed out on the couch with another guy supervising her. Gibbs was handcuffed to another chair across the room.

Charles looked at her with a disbelieving look. In a very deep southern accent he exclaimed, "You just sprayed Lizzie in the face with mace! I'm sorry to say but at the moment I don't trust you."

Abby sighed as McGee gave a small chuckle as he whispered, "You put this on yourself, Abbs"

Abby sighed, "Ya' know. The last time we were in a room with you tied up I remember it being a lot more fun than this." McGee slightly blushed at the comment but before he could come back at her, he saw Tony and the blonde, British girl come into the room.

The girl nodded to Charles and said, "They're good. We just apparently spooked them. Tony, 'ere says we 'ave his word that they won't hut us."

Tony walked over to where Ziva was laying and shoo'ed her "supervisor" away. Tony sat down on the couch and moved her head on his lap. "Where's Jimmy?"

Charlie answered, "He was the only one who didn't throw punches or threaten us. And he said he was involved in the medical field so he's helping Lizzie out."

Tony couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah, if you consider an autopsy gremlin involved in the medical field."

Charles shoved away his comment and then let Abby and McGee go. McGee went over and sat in the love seat by Tony and Ziva. Abby started to walk around the room to get an idea on how the place was set up. After he got released, Gibbs just stood and stared uncertainly at the stranger group that was before him.

Claire left the room, most likely to go check on her sister.

Charles sighed and asked, "So what would ya''ll like to know?"

No one spoke up. Gibbs finally spoke up and said, "We're all pretty tired. I'm personally sorry for causing the stress. We've all been through a lot today."

Charles accepted this by nodding his head, "Well we don't have many rooms open, at the most 4, but you all seemed paired up so that shouldn't be a problem. There are some spare clothes in the laundry room. We tried to find as many that would fit all ya'll."

There was a deep sigh of relief. Everyone couldn't wait to get the sweaty, dirty clothes off and in some new ones.

"Showers of course don't work but there's a lake not far from here. I'd advise that you save that for tomorrow though. We like to not go out at night time in case some of those things wander by. "Charles looked towards the window as if one was gonna pop through right at that moment.

Abby hesitantly asked. "Exactly how safe is the house?"

Charles looked back at the whole group and then back at the window. "Well, considering that this whole epidemic has only lasted for about one day, it's only safe to say that this will be the first trial run. Since the crazy people haven't found this house yet, I'd say it's the only chance ya'll got. That is of course unless you want to go out at night time and find a different house."

They all looked at each other. Everyone knew that, safe or not, they were staying here at least for the night.

Suddenly Ziva started regaining consciousness. Tony sat her up but brought his arm over her chest. Charles asked, "What are ya' doin'?"

"Ziva still has no clue that you guys aren't trying to kill us."

As if on cue, Ziva woke up but still was quite groggy. It didn't really stop her from trying to at least get off the couch but Tony still had his arm securely around her middle.

"Tony, what are you doing? Let me go!" Ziva tried to rip away from him but she was about as coherent as a town drunk at the moment.

"Ziva, calm down. Everything's okay. It turns out that they were helping us, they just have funny way of making friends." Tony loosened his grip as Ziva calmed down a little. She brought her hand to her head and winced.

Charles looked at her sympathetically, "I'm really sorry for all the chemicals, but you really gave us no choice." Ziva shook her head as if shaking it hard enough would get the chemically induced headache out.

After everything settled down, Claire walked in and said, "Lizzie'll be fine. Pepaspray huts like a bitch but you all had your reasuns."

Abby turned to Claire, "I am really sorry about that I just-"

Claire interrupted her, "Just make sure it doesn't happen again, and we will be fine."

Abby nodded.

Gibbs nodded in unison and said, "Thank you, we really do appreciate you helping us out. We just act a lot like a single unit and when we think one another are in danger we usually shoot first, ask questions later."

Charles smiled and said, "Look man, it's all water under the bridge. As long as you guys don't pull any crap again, we should be cool from now on."

* * *

Abby called dibs on the bathroom as McGee made himself comfortable on the worn bed. It was more comfortable than a boulder for damn sure. He looked over towards the bathroom and sighed. "Sure feels nice to be in a house again."

Abby was apparently brushing her teeth, "Mhmm."

McGee smiled, thinking about how this seemed too much like when things were normal. His smile faltered a little as he thought about the possibilities that the world he knew would never exist again. He would always have to live in fear that one of those crazy people will make their way into his life and tear away all the things he loved.

His thoughts were interrupted by Abby coming out of the bathroom reading a magazine. Her hair was down; she had a shirt that was way too big on her, and boxer briefs to complement her manly attire.

She leaned against the bathroom door, reading the magazine. McGee knew exactly what game she was playing. As soon as Abby looked up from the magazine there was McGee, inches from her.

"So you caught on." She giggled as he put an arm around her waist.

"Yeah, I know you all too well Abby." McGee looked intently into her eyes. He leaned in but Abby closed the distance pulling them both in a hungry kiss.

Abby pushed McGee on the bed and climbed on top but she was surprised when McGee flipped her over. He grinned at her as she smirked at him. "Something tells me you've gotten less green through the years. "

McGee leaned down to kiss her but stopped inches from her lips. "You have no idea."

"Stop teasing and kiss me damn it." She grabbed the back of his head and their lips once again met in a feverish kiss. He lowered down to her pulse point and sucked gently there for a few moments. His lips slowly made their way to the hollow of her neck. He played with the bottom of her shirt, pulling it up slightly.

"Please…" she uttered a low, husky whisper.

"Please what?" McGee prodded, lifting her shirt over her head along with his. His lips met the valley between her breasts and he started from there slowly making his way down to her stomach.

"Just, please." Suddenly she grabs him and pulls him up forcefully into deep long kiss. "I need you now. Foreplay can come another time." McGee nodded and reached for her boxer briefs and her to his.

Suddenly an urgent knocking started at the door.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" McGee was tempted to just go on with it. He looked at Abby for approval but disappointingly she rolled her eyes in frustration, got off the bed, and grabbed her shirt.

McGee made a sort of growling sound in the back of his throat and put back his shirt back on. He yelled through the door, "The house better be fucking on fire."

He could make out Tony's voice on the other side, "There's been an accident."


End file.
